vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultear Milkovich
|-|Ultear Milkovich= |-|Ultear in X784= |-|Thought Projection= Summary Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ, Urutia Mirukobicchi) is a female Mage and the daughter of Ur. She was also a former member of Grimoire Heart, where she was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. After defecting from the Dark Guild, she became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière, until she left following the conclusion of the X791 Grand Magic Games. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B '''| '''7-B Name: Ultear Milkovich Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Control (Completely twisted Jellal's personality), Swordsmanship, Shapeshifting, Thought Projection, Martial Arts, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Pain Manipulation, Telekinesis, Limited Power Nullification (Likely limited to elemental attacks like Gray's Ice), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can also share her resistance with other as she did with Wendy Marvell). Attack Potency: Small City level (Stronger than Zancrow) | City level (Has been fighting dark guilds for 7 years along with Meredy and Jellal. Should still be somewhat comparable to Gray and Natsu. Forced Future Rogue to dodge her attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep with Natsu and Gray) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K (Wrestled with Gray) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class Durability: Small City level (Took multiple attacks from Gray) | City level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with unarmed combat. Hundreds of meters with Time Arc and Ice Make. At least Planetary with Last Ages. Standard Equipment: Magic Orb, Sword Intelligence: Gifted; an excellent actor and a schemer. She infiltrated the Magic Council, brainwashed Jellal (Thus kickstarting many of the events of the series), as well as a capable tactician (Almost led the Seven Kin to victory over Fairy Tail). Weaknesses: Her main magic can't directly affect her foes (With exceptions of Second Origin Activation and Last Ages, which aren't suited for combat). Last Ages drains her stamina completely after use and is very limited in its ability to rewind time before aging her rapidly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition.She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate Magic World, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones. Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. ** Restore (レストア Resutoa): Ultear uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. ** Parallel Worlds (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. ** Luminous Minutes: Ultear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. ** Flash Forward (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault. ** Infinite Sphere: Ultear sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. ** Second Origin Release: Ultear, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magic Power, though the process is extremely painful to most people. ** Last Ages (ラストエイジス Rasuto Eijisu): A taboo spell which is cast at the cost of Ultear's time. As Ultear's veins drastically bulge, a large amount of Magic Power surrounds her body, ascending into the sky. A bright flash then occurs, signalling the rewinding of time. Upon the spell's completion, Ultear's body becomes horribly burnt. After using it, the user's body rapidly ages. * Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Ultear uses this primarily on her orb. She can send an object to a future of her choosing, thus being able to move it as she wishes. She can also stop it by stopping its very time. She mainly uses telekinesis to barrage her opponents with hits from her orb. * Possession Magic: Ultear conjures a ghost like entity, which consumes the user's mind and corrupts their thoughts. It was used on Jellal Fernandes to turn him evil and convince him that she was Zeref. * Magic Sword: Ultear manipulates energy on her palm and creates a sword made of that energy. Ultear uses her Orb to fight over long distances, but this Magic Sword is useful in close combat. The strength of the sword is currently unknown. * Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイス メイク, Aisu Meiku): It was revealed that Ultear also possesses Ice-Make '''Magic exactly like Ur's. She used the said Magic to create plants and flowers out of ice to attack Gray during their battle on Tenrou Island. ** '''Ice-Make: Rosen Krone (ローゼンクローネ Rōzen Kurōne): Ultear creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent. It's very similar to Ur's Ice-Make: Rose Garden. ** Ice-Make: Bloom: Ultear creates several blocks of ice which bloom outwards to attack the target. ** Ice-Make: Dahlias: Ultear creates giant Dahlia flowers out of ice to shield herself from an enemy attack. * Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ultear has shown skill in Transformation Magic: she was able to transform into a masked man named Zalty, a disguise she came up with and which she could maintain for a lengthy duration of time. Nonetheless, she couldn't eliminate her womanly smell, as noted by Natsu. * Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): As member of the Magic Council, Ultear was required to be able to cast her image across long distances, in order to be able to appear at Council functions in Fiore, without having to leave the Council's headquarters in Era. Key: In X784 | In X791 Gallery Ultear's goodbye.png Ultear's Transformation.gif|From ugly man to beautiful woman Others Notable Victories: Foxy (One Piece) Foxy's Profile (Both were 7-C and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's profile (Both were Low 7-B and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Illusionists Category:Pain Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7